Choco Mountain
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Far to the northwest lies a land of chocolates. Well, not exactly chocolate, but it's definitely a wild place, and a great land to race! Just... don't try and eat the chocolate. Seriously, it's not like actual chocolate, don't eat it. It's there to look pretty, not to be eaten.
1. Chapter 1

******Choco Mountain**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, that's right, folks, here's even more fanfics based on great Mario Kart tracks. This one is a bit more special, since it's my favorite Nintendo 64 track. Enjoy!

* * *

Choco Mountain. A mountain where chocolate was dominate everywhere. Although not everything was chocolate, as there were patterned grey rocks mashed together towards the front of the starting line. This place was one of the most popular places for pure racing, although there were other activities that occurred here, as well.

And it's this particular place of humble chocolates that Toadette comes to every day to feel better about life.

"Ahh, the sweet smell of chocolate in the air..." Toadette pinpointed as she took in a deep breath, sighing of relief as she placed her hands behind the back of her pink mushroom cap, standing on the brown, dirt paved hill just before the finish line. "This place is heaven... though I wish that the chocolate here was edible..."

Silver The Hedgehog rubbed his right arm as he was standing in front of the starting line, looking at Toadette oddly. "Toadette, why would you want to eat the chocolate here? You do know that this place is literally older than you, right?" He stated to her profoundly.

Toadette stuck her tongue out at Silver as she winked. "Of course! But it wouldn't hurt to try it..." She then took a piece of chocolate from the right side, munching on it as her eyes widened, spitting out the chocolate and closing her eyes as she shook her head. "Eww! Yucky, yucky!"

Silver rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "I told you not to eat it, but as usual, you didn't listen." He sighed as he shook his head, heading towards the northern direction. "Oh well. I'll see you later, Toadette."

Toadette continued spitting out the chocolate in disgust as the bad taste left her disgusted, with Silver continuing to roll his eyes as he kept hearing Toadette's grunts of disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Daisy and Koopa Troopa made it to the Choco Mountain, with the two giving each other glances as they were before the lake at the eastern end of the racecourse. Koopa observed the area, smacking the golf ball high into the sky as it landed on the other side, folding his yellow arms as he nodded his head, gloating in front of Daisy.

"Check mate, gas bait." Koopa commented as he stuck his tongue out at Daisy.

Daisy rolled her eyes as she bumped Koopa to the side with her gassy butt, letting out a loud poot as she smacked her folg ball with a powerful swing, causing it to land on the muddy middle hill in between the first and third hills. Koopa dropped his jaw in disbelief as Daisy wagged her right index finger, winking.

"I would be so full of yourself if I were you," Daisy commented as she giggled, making her way to the other side. "Unless you're full of flatulence like me. Ha!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. That's all Princess Peach had in mind while she raced around the Choco Mountain, losing the race to Mario and Bowser, who had the lead advantage as they were already in Lap 2. Toadette and Birdo watched as Peach kept bumping into the walls, the two pink girls looking at each other.

"Wow, she sure is hungry," Toadette admitted, her hands on her face.

Birdo sighed as she placed her right hand on her face. "Well, it's Peach. You know how she gets over sweets. I mean, she was kidnapped once because she was hungry for cake."

"I... guess that is pretty pathetic." Toadette commented as she blinked, rubbing the back of her head with her left hand. "I hope I don't get kidnapped so easily like that because of hunger!"

Birdo comforted Toadette as she patted her on the back, with Peach continuing to crash into walls.


	4. Chapter 4

Toad and Bowser were both in the Choco Mountain, the two of them hanging out with each other as they have learned to somehow become friends after years of bitterness. As the two walked towards the lake in the middle of the chocolate mountain, they spotted the Rhedosaurus emerging out of the lake, looking around as it eyed the two racers. Snarling back at them, the Rhedosaurus climbed out of the lake, heading towards the western direction as it slowly moved about, examining its environment.

"Was that... the Beast from 20,000 Fathoms?" Toad asked in shock as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand, legitimately shocked.

Bowser nodded his head as he folded his yellow, burly arms together, also stunned. "Yeah... I thought that thing was extinct. What is it doing all the way out here...?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged as they headed towards the hills, watching the Rhedosaurus continue to make its way through the Choco Mountain, biting off bits of the rock and dirt as it tunneled through the mountain walls.


	5. Chapter 5

A male Cyan Crabber scuttled onward through the rugged Choco Mountain, watching several R.O.B.s racing by in ROB-BLSes and ROB-LEGs. He climbed into the left hole in the mountain above the tunnel, trying his best to find rocks.

"His great lord of the rocks from the great beyond needs as much boulders to use as absolutely possible," The cyan colored Crabber told himself as he tried looking for any pebbles inside the hole. "Surely this place has them!"

One lone R.O.B. in a black colored standard kart pulled up towards the tunnel, being white and red instead of gray like all the other R. , as she looked up, hearing commotion inside the hole. Staring at it for several seconds, she shrugged as she kept on racing, using the Golden Mushroom she snagged from the item box in an attempt to catch up with the other racing robots, who were already around the bend of the lake, with the Crabber going about his business.


	6. Chapter 6

The Choco Mountain was bizarrely quiet as Waluigi and Princess Daisy were racing each other, with R.O.B. watching from the top of the Mario Kart sign as Waluigi bumped Daisy into the lake around the wide bend, both of them riding in the Dry Bomber kart. Daisy grumbled as she got placed back on the chocolate, dirt paved path, snaking to catch up to Waluigi.

"Well hey! That wasn't nice!" Daisy exclaimed as she went power sliding past Waluigi.

Waluigi chuckled as he picked up a Blue Shell, chucking it and watching it explode on Daisy. "You managed to make a fast recovery! I'm impressed!"

Daisy growled in annoyance as she shook her head, watching Waluigi slide past her and head into the tunnel below the mountain, with R.O.B. turning his entirely gray robotic body around and watching towards the western direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Choco Mountain was a great place to have a picnic, as Toadette and Toad would note, with the young mushroom kids deciding to have a chocolate picnic, being on the chocolate paved road on the top towards the three bumpy hills leading to the finish line.

"Boy, oh boy, I can't wait to have some yummy brownies!" Toadette exclaimed as she giggled, placing her hands on her face.

Toad's stomach growled, with the humanoid mushroom boy laughing as he nodded his head in agreement. "You said it, Toadette! Let's get this started with a chocolate cake!" He then opened the yellow picnic basket, gasping as he looked in, to see none of the chocolate flavored sweets inside. "Ack! There's no chocolate in here!"

Toadette screamed in horror as she shook her head in disbelief, her hands still on her face. "Oh no! Someone stole our chocolates!"

The two mushroom children looked at each other as they looked down, to see black footprints. Looking at each other and nodding, they left their spot as they followed the footprints through the chocolate mountain, hoping to find the thief.

* * *

Waluigi, R.O.B., and Dry Bones were all riding around the Choco Mountain, all three of them being in the Dry Bomber vehicles as they raced around the chocolate course, using the great acceleration to speed through the course.

"Wahaha! Give up, you dorks!" Waluigi called out as he chucked a bob-omb behind him, causing it to explode on Dry Bones and R.O.B. "You'll never catch Waluigi!"

Unfortunately, the explosion caused the mountain to shake even more, which caused several additional chocolate boulders to fall as one of them crushed Waluigi, flattening him like a pancake. Dry Bones and R.O.B. laughed at Waluigi as they swerved past him, with Waluigi groaning in annoyance.


	8. Chapter 8

Choco Mountain surprisingly did not have any boulders dropping from the top today, which made it perfect to have a picnic there, as Toad and Princess Daisy were doing.

"You know, I still feel weird about having chocolate here," Daisy commented as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, holding a baked brownie in her left hand. "It's just... a bit too much, you know? Having chocolate on a chocolate mountain?"

Toad chuckled as he munched on some chocolate donuts, holding them with both of his hands. "Oh Daisy, you need to be more like your spunky tomboy self and not worry about it. After all, you constantly make chocolate all the time!"

"I... do...?" Daisy asked as she was genuinely confused.

Toad groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes, continuing to eat his chocolate donuts as Daisy shrugged and ate the other chocolate items available.


	9. Chapter 9

The Choco Mountain was brimming with activity as Princess Peach Toadstool was there with Mario, having a picnic on top of the brown colored mountain of chocolate, eating chocolate of all different sorts.

Kind of redundant, ain't it?

"Mmm... boy, I do love me some chocolate!" Peach exclaimed as she munched on a dark chocolate bar. "It's so yummy, I can't think of anything better!"

Mario rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "You do-a know that you shouldn't eat all of that chocolate-a at once, right?" He stated, blinking.

Peach's face turned a horrified shade of white as she gulped, her stomach grumbling as she placed her right hand on it. "Uh... uh oh." She then made a mad dash away from the picnic site, looking for the nearest bathroom.

Mario sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "That's Peach for you..." He sighed, picking up a chocolate cupcake and munching on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Princess Peach was still on the lookout for a bathroom in the Choco Mountain after eating a bit too much chocolate for her own good, desperately in need of dropping a few brownies.

"Oh, where's a potty when you need it?" Peach groaned as she ran faster than she ever did, groaning as she shook her head.

A couple of yellow Wigglers were moving about in a segregated part of the mountain, watching Peach run past them. Looking at each other, they shrugged meekly as they continued waddling about, appreciating their existence.

* * *

Mario was still at his picnic site, finishing off the rest of the chocolate treats that Peach wasn't able to touch as Luigi came over, riding in his green colored pipe framed go kart.

"Hey bro. Where's Peach?" Luigi asked as he looked around, genuinely shocked. "I thought she was having a special private picnic with you."

Mario sighed as he moved his right hand about after eating a chocolate chip cookie. "Her bowels didn't settle too well with the chocolate, so she left to go find a bathroom."

"Ah." Luigi commented as he shuddered, shaking his head. "Ew."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Mario commented as he grabbed a brown colored napkin and wiped his mouth with it. "At least I was able to eat the rest of these chocolate based snacks without her hogging it all to herself."


	11. Chapter 11

Princess Peach was still on the lookout for a bathroom to use, heading around the Choco Mountain as she stumbled upon the race track, watching various Dry Bones and one lone gray colored R.O.B. zipping past the finish line after riding the bumpy hills.

"Oh... I don't think I could hold it in..." Peach whined as she had both of her hands on her grumbling stomach, letting out a deep pitched poot as her eyes widened. "I think it might be coming out..."

Feeling desperate, Peach decided to forget looking for a bathroom as she decided to do her business out in the open. But between letting out loud farts signifying that she needed to go and not wanting to be discovered by anyone while taking a deuce, Peach groaned as she began biting her fingernails, shaking her head as she was absolutely nervous.

* * *

Yoshi and Donkey Kong were both resting on the mountain that the tunnel was carved, glancing at each other as they blinked.

"Is it just me, or did I hear Princess Peach fart?" Yoshi commented as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Donkey Kong rolled his right hand as he faced Yoshi. "She always farts, Yoshi. It's best not to think about it and just relax."

"Yeah, that's true." Yoshi commented as he moved his right foot about, glancing back at Donkey Kong. "How come we don't get used that much?"

"Because the author prefers writing about the underused, underrated characters in the Marioverse," Donkey Kong commented as he wrapped both of his arms around the back of his head. "Although to be fair, I'm a bit underrated too, as far as fanfiction goes..."

As the two continued relaxing, thunder boomed loudly as the bright white sky turned much darker, with giant storm clouds rolling in as Yoshi and Donkey Kong glanced at each other, meekly shrugging as they continued enjoying their relaxation.


	12. Chapter 12

It began raining in the Choco Mountain, with the temperature becoming colder as the wind from the north started to pick up. Princess Peach still had the urge to drop a major bomb as she had her right arm over her grumbling stomach, letting out loud deep pitched farts that signified how much she needed to go.

"Oooh, it hurts so bad!" Peach sobbed as she was by the lake at the end of the race course. "Where's the toilet!? I need it right now!"

As Peach continued complaining about her unfortunate predicament, she was knocked high into the sky by a speeding Dry Bomber, with the vehicle belonging to Waluigi.

"Wahaha! This thing is fast!" Waluigi exclaimed as he smiled, easily going over the giant brown hills. "I should use higher acceleration vehicles more!"

"Acceleration isn't everything!" Wario exclaimed as he was riding in the Rambi Rider, ramming Waluigi to the right wall as he smirked. "It's pure brute speed that lets you win!"

"Oh sure, and what happens when you don't have the acceleration to back it up?" Waluigi commented as he then fired a red Koopa shell at Wario, followed by dropping several yellow banana peels behind him.

Wario growled as he attempted to start up the vehicle again, only to spun about on the banana peels. "Grrr! Damn you, Waluigi! You made me miss the chance to speed! D'oh!"


	13. Chapter 13

A thunderstorm was underway as white lightning was spotted in the darkened sky, with thunder booming loudly as it poured harsher than before. Toadette hummed merrily as she was skipping in the Choco Mountain, with a pink umbrella accompanying her, enjoying its chocolate goodness as she heard loud feminine grunting noises in tune with loud farting, followed by a big splash. Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, realizing that the particular person doing her business was Peach.

"Oh my gosh!" Toadette exclaimed in shock as she tried her best not to giggle. "Peach is taking a big one! That's not very lady like!"

Unfortunately for Princess Peach, not only did Toadette hear her go to the bathroom in the lake, but a green shelled Lakitu happened to catch her on tape, focusing his recording on her instead of Bowser, who was doing a time trial on his orange colored pipe framed kart.

"Hey! Hey!" Bowser called out as he glared at the Lakitu, shaking his right fist angrily as he shook his head. "Focus on me, you moron!"

Unfortunately, because Bowser wasn't looking at the road, he went off the pathway, falling into the lake that Peach was doing her business in. Bowser resurfaced, growling in annoyance as he was covered in brown "chocolate", only it wasn't chocolate at all, much to his displeasure. The Lakitu recording spotted Bowser, laughing his head off as he couldn't control himself, with Bowser firing a red hot fireball at the laughing turtle, scorching him completely.


	14. Chapter 14

"Phew... I'm glad I got that out of my system." Princess Peach stated as she pulled up her brown stained pink panties, standing up and stretching her arms. "The lesson here is not to eat too much chocolate."

"It's not the chocolate, it's you." Professor Elvin Gadd stated as he pulled up in the B Dasher vehicle, pointing at Peach. "You turned into a gassy blonde airhead, and now even Nintendo is taking advantage of it."

"...But I can't be expelling my waste that much, can I?" Peach gasped as she placed her hands on her face.

E. Gadd rubbed the back of his head as he shook his head. "Oh princess... it's more severe than you think..." He then wrapped his right arm around Peach as they walked out of the racecourse.

* * *

The rain continued pouring harshly as Dry Bowser and Funky Kong were walking on top of a recently constructed wooden boardwalk near the Choco Mountain racecourse, having a good view of the entire track as they were munching on french fries and donuts.

"You know, I love how the author is referencing the particular fanfic where both of us have this weird crave for particular food, yet won't update it." Dry Bowser stated as he munched on several salty french fries.

Funky patted Dry Bowser on the back as he munched on a strawberry frosted donut. "Don't fret, D-B. I'm sure the author will get around to us. Eventually." He nodded his head as he finished off his donut, munching on another one, which was vanilla frosted.


	15. Chapter 15

Choco Mountain was still having a thunderstorm as the thunder boomed quieter than before, although it continued to pour harshly as the winds picked up as a means of keeping the storm intense.

"Wow! It's pretty stormy out here!" Toad exclaimed as he had a red and white umbrella in his hands, watching various Marios and Luigis zipping by on their secondary unique vehicles. "I sure hope these wifi users don't mind the rainfall!"

"I'm sure they don't care at all." Bowser commented as he appeared next to Toad, not needing an umbrella. "All they're focused on is just racing."

Toad shrugged as he and Bowser continued enjoying the weather, with the racers zipping through the mountain tunnel.

* * *

"Hey! Get back here!" Birdo exclaimed as she was chasing after a Nabbit, who stole her sugar cookies. "Cookie thief! Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Wiggler and Shy Guy watched as Birdo was going around a square in the center of the chocolate mountain, looking at each other as they both meekly shrugged, shaking their heads as they didn't bother to help in the situation.

"Wanna try and help her?" Wiggler asked Shy Guy as she moved her hands about.

Shy Guy shook his head as he folded his arms. "Nah. I don't want to be involved with this nonsense." He remarked, watching Birdo catching Nabbit and beating the daylights out of him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Say, why are we here again?" Princess Daisy asked as she tiptoed quietly.

Waluigi rolled his right hand as he glared back at Daisy. "We're looking for a treasure chest filled with priceless chocolate!"

Waluigi, Daisy, and a blue Toad were deep within the Choco Mountain's inner cavern, hearing the water drip as they carefully walked across the wooden bridge.

"Be careful not to fall down here." Blue Toad stated as he was in the back.

"Yeah yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Waluigi commented as the entire cavern shook, causing Daisy and Blue Toad to jump on him. "Hey! Get off!"

"Oh, I'm scared!" Daisy exclaimed as she shook her head.

"M-me too!" Blue Toad added as he trembled the most.

Waluigi attempted to pull both characters off of him, but the entire bridge collapsed, all three characters falling as they screamed.

* * *

Outside of the Choco Mountain, on top of the entrance to the cavern, was Princess Peach Toadstool farting loudly as she gasped, waving her left hand.

"Oh my, that chocolate really makes you gassy!" Peach innocently admitted as another deep pitched, brassy poot emerged from her butt cheeks, gasping as she covered her mouth with her left hand. "Gosh, that sounded like a tuba! I'm like a living orchestra!"

"More like a literal fart factory," A yellow colored Shy Guy commented as he walked by the flatulent Peach, the strong scent nearly knocking him out as he walked as fast as he could.


	17. Chapter 17

As it continued to rain in the Choco Mountain, several blue colored Cataquacks were waddling behind the mountain that surrounded the lake in the racecourse, with a red shelled Paratroopa and green robed Fly Guy looking at each other, both of them flying in the air.

"Hmm, I haven't seen those strange duck billed creatures since I went to go play tennis with Mario and his gang in Isle Delfino," Paratroopa commented as he moved his hands about, turning his head to Flyguy. "How do you think they move beyond the island if they're weak to water?"

"Now, don't trust me entirely on this, but..." Flyguy stated as he touched his fingertips together. "I think they flip each other into the air and continuously do it while breaking the laws of physics."

"That's... pretty deep." Paratroopa admitted, turning his head to see that two Cataquacks were doing just that, and approaching them. "Yuh oh!"

Paratroopa and Fly Guy screamed as they were flipped towards the other Cataquacks by the two Cataquacks, with the rest of the Cataquacks proceeding to flip the two flying enemies for hours.

* * *

Toadette was munching on some chocolate cake as she was sitting on the highest point in the Choco Mountain, being inside the tunnel that was unreachable as she looked out, seeing lightning flash before her eyes. She whistled as she shook her head.

"Gosh, it really is stormy out there." Toadette admitted as she gulped down her third slice of cake, letting out a loud burp as she slightly blushed, giggling. "Oh my, excuse me!"

She kept innocently giggling as she resumed her cake eating, enjoying the sound of the rain pouring.


End file.
